It is well known to assemble a toilet seat and the cover therefor to the bowl by means of a pair of T-shaped supports which, on the one hand, have to be attached to the bowl by means of screws and, on the other hand, have to form pivot means that allow the opening and closing of the cover with respect to the seat as well as of the seat itself. The difficulties encountered in the centering and mounting of the seat and of the cover on the T-shaped supports, as well as the difficulties met in disassembling the toilet seat are very well known. This is especially true when considering the awkward positions in which these operations have to be carried out and the rusty condition of the screws after an even short period of use.
There are already known several improvements on the above arrangement, such as the use of fastening means of the bolt type. However, this requires a special construction of the toilet bowl and the use of the toilet seat cover is limited to such a bowl configuration.